Change in Life
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Sana is having a hard time. After finding out her best friend is dating the guy she likes and her friends believe the gossip about her, she doesn't know what to do. She distances herself with work but one day something happened. Her life is now a different lifestyle due to that morning and she doesn't know how to handle it. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I just got the idea while rereading some chapters of Kodacha. It's set about right after Sana's friends think she's dating Naozumi. Hope you like it~!_

* * *

I couldn't believe it! My own friends believed the press about me daring Naozumi-kun. I ran away and Hayama ran after me. I slapped him and ran.

Right now I'm sitting at the park where my mother found me. She took me here until the day she told me that I was found here. After that we never stepped foot here again. I had toke a bus and just sat until I somewhat recognized where I was. My feet had led me here.

I sat on a bench and stared at the ground. That day it rained hard and I just sat there.

* * *

I had gotten sick after that. When I returned to school, a series of things had happened. Hayama and I confessed our feelings to each other that took in a form of an argument. Fuka overheard and I told her it was in the past.

I wasn't lying. I made the decision of putting Hayama in my past. To do that I took as many job offers. After working for about a week, I went to Hayama's house and said good-bye. He hugged me and after a few minutes I pulled away and left. I started to cry as soon as I turned and walked away.

I worked almost nonstop, barely sleeping and eating. Rei didn't really notice, or at least not the part of not eating. It really didn't bother me. I couldn't eat. That is until that day.

I was at a photo-shoot, shooting for a lotion ad. (AN: Not very creative.)

I was doing very well and everyone loved it. Suddenly, my vision was getting a little blurry. I ignored it, since I was putting pressure to my eyes. It was getting very blurry so I took a break and went to wash my face in the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom.

'_Out of Order' _the sign on the door said. I walked to the stairs and climbed up to the upper floor bathrooms. With the water running, I splashed water on my face a lightly put pressure on my eyes. I opened them and felt a little better.

I started to head down the stairs when my eyes get blurry again and I fall. I fall and feel the pain of my body hitting the concrete stairs. I feel the pain but at the same time I don't. I look at the ceiling and try to get up. My body just wants to stay there and I just let the darkness take over.

* * *

_Let's just say everyone is 13 :D_

_Not a good chapter sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~! Enjoy!

* * *

I hear a lot of mumbling. I don't recognize the voices. I feel sore and let out a long moan.

"Sana!" Someone cried. It was my mother.

"Kuruta-san, please leave the room so I can explain to your daughter what happened." A unfamiliar male voice said. I felt that my mother was reluctant to leave but she obeyed the man.

"Sana-san, right now you are in the hospital. No one besides your agent and mother know which hospital is at due to the fact that they don't wish for the press to bother you. You had an accident at the photoshoot. It seems that you fell down the stairs. We checked up on you and I hate to inform you that you have anemia. It may be temporary, let me read you the symptoms that you will have.

"Fatigue, dizziness, fainting, low blood pressure, paleness, coldness, weakness, rapid heart rate, and chest pains. Chest pains and fainting are going to be rare but will happen unexpectedly. Due to your anemia, you might have panic attacks and I will have pill prescribed to you so if you experience it you won't be in danger."

"Mr. Doctor, there's something you aren't saying." I said, and felt anxious.

"I am sorry to inform you Sana-san, but you also… are going to be blind. We are not sure if it will be temporary but when you took that fall, it damaged that part of your brain."

And I passed out to that.

* * *

Eh, well I tried.

And remember, i am no doctor but I used Google. Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters, just my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard that news about 2 months ago. I made real good progress and was released in a week. I went back to the hospital after a month but the blindness looks permanent. After that, I visited Mariko and Keiko. We spent two weeks together and my mother visited. She wants me to do back to school and quit my fame.

"No mama! Please! It's a joy in my life and I don't want anyone to know about _this_." I told her.

"I don't want you to work anymore." She said.

"Ano, Well, I don't mean to interrupt but Sana, you should go back to school. I know you don't want them to find out but I have an idea." Keiko said, pausing to see if we were listening. We nodded to hear her idea.

"Sana, I have a really good friend whose son wants to go live in Shinjuku, go to school and work. His name is Tamachi Suzuki. If you are willing to pay him and give him shelter, as well as food and such, he could go to school and be kinda like Sana's bodyguard in secret. As for Sana working, maybe she should stick with modeling. Though she would need a little help, she could be able to do it."

And with that, we made an agreement.

* * *

I meet Suzuki-kun. He seemed ecstatic to be leaving Shibuya. It had been a week that we hanged out. He seemed very nice and we are on first name basis. We talked to the principle and he agreed to make special arrangements. I would now be sitting in the back, next to the windows, while Tamachi would be sitting next to me. At lunch, we would go to the rooftop, having special permission, and in class I would have a recording device in my bag. Tamachi would label it after that day. I wouldn't participate in Gym, Home Economics and Chemistry.

I really didn't want to go. The last time I went, Fuka ignored me.

We headed early, before anyone, to get me in my chair and Tamachi would go be with the teachers so that he could be introduced.

I 'looked' out the windows listening to my MP3 player on low volume. I let out an aura telling people not to bother me. The teacher came and introduced Tamachi. Classes began and lunch soon began.

"Eh, is that Sana?" Tsuyoshi said.

"Yeah." Said a simple reply, it was Fuka. I felt 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. I was guessing one of them was Hayama.

"Sana-chan! Let's eat!" Tamachi said.

"EH? You know Sana-san?" a girl asked.

"Yes, we recently met but we are good friends." Tamachi said. He put his arm around me and I smiled widely.

"Yea! Well Tamachi, let's go eat." I said. Then I motioned him to come down and let me whisper in his ear. "Go to the three people, friends of mine. I want to say hi."

He led me towards Hayama, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi.

"Hi everyone!" I said.

"Sana! Where were you? The tabloids said you disappeared for 2 months!" Tsuyoshi said.

"I needed to take a break." I simply answered. "Well I'm gonna show Tamachi around. See ya~!"

And with that we left.

* * *

_~Normal POV~_

Sana sat in the back and was looking out the window with a blank face. Hayama and Tsuyoshi walked down the halls to Fuka's class. They saw Sana and she came to greet them. Next to her was a guy their age. He had blonde hair, green eyes and was a little taller than Hayama.

All the girls were making a fuss about him.

Hayama looked at Sana and knew something was different, but he didn't know what.

* * *

Classes dragged on and I 'looked' out the window, imagining what was out there. I can only imagine now.

School ended and Tamachi asked if I could wait in the empty classroom as he went to the bathroom. I sat at my desk, playing with my heart shaped necklace. It was a locket heart. Inside were my panic attack pills. Tamachi also had some of them, as well as the anemia ones that I take at lunch. We also had some in the Nurses office.

"Sana." A voice said.

"…Fuka?"

"Why are you back?" She said with a cold voice and was in front of my desk.

"You only make in worse with Hayama and I. He always looks at your ads and stuff. It's disgusting. I don't like the way he looks at you. You're only a sore and nothing more. You're not special, only spoiled. You better not take Hayama away from me, or I'll make you suffer through hell." She said in an acid voice and with that walked out of the class room.

My heart speed went faster, and I was panting. I couldn't breathe. It was a panic attack.

With shaky hands I opened my locket only for all the panic attack pills to scatter all over the floor. I felt weak and my chest was in pain. I clutched my chest and fell to the floor.

"Sana!" Tamachi cried. He grabbed onto me and carried me somewhere. I heard a water tap turn on and he put a pill in my mouth, then water. I swallowed the pill. It took me a few minutes, but I finally calmed down.

"What happened?"

"Someone threatened me, but I didn't recognize who." I simply replied.

We went back to the classroom and he picked the pills up. We went home and we didn't speak of the incident.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters might be OOC but eh, what can I say, it makes it more interesting…I think. Ah, I'm not gonna in first person anymore because I suck at it, bad. If I get any better, I might rewrite it, somewhat, and make it first person throughout the whole thing.

* * *

The incident with Fuka was a month ago. After that, Sana became more withdrawn, except with Tamachi, and ignored everyone. She only said a friendly Hi to Hayama and Tsuyoshi occasionally. She didn't appear on any shows or anything, just modeling.

One day, Sana was at the library 'reading' a book, waiting for Tamachi, who was running an errand. Suddenly she accidently dropped a book.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry!" Sana exclaimed.

"Sorry, isn't going to cut it. That's what I hate about you people! Always thinking you can get away with it! Everyone talks about how you have something going on in your life, but in reality you must be sulking because someone spoiled can't get what she wants!" The voice said.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry! It's not_ my_ fault that things are going the way my life is now. If I had a choice I would want my life to change. It might be might fault because I'm getting punished in such a cruel way. I might not get what I want but I don't sulk! If I knew where you were I would have slapped you by now" She replied angrily.

"What do you mean 'If I knew where you were'?"

"I'm blind!" She snapped. With that she broke down in tears. Sana felt a pair of arms circle around her body and pulled her in the person's lap. He rocked her back and forth, attempting to soothe her. It took a while but she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry! I was having a horrible day and took it out on you!"

"No problem, I needed that. I'm embarrassed though." She said, feeling a blush on her face.

"No worries. I'm Seiji by the way."(AN: no creativity here -_- sorry)

"Well I'm Sana, nice to meet you."

With that, Sana had made a new friend.

* * *

"Shit."

"What is it?" Sana said.

Tamachi was walking her home.

"The press." He simply said, and bought two magazines. He read it to her when they came home.

"This is the first one." Tamachi said, and read the article.

_Sana has a new lover?_

_Recently, we have been seeing the Kodocha star, Sana Kurata, around with a mysterious guy._

_The mystery guy, which we will name X-kun, is said to be blonde, green-eyed and tall._

_That's enough to make any woman of any age to swoon over. _

_Could he be the issue of Sana's lacking work? _

"This is the next one."

_Sana's two month disappearance! We have the reason!_

_**Y Publishers **__have found the reason why the Kodocha star, Sana, had took a 2 month break! It might be a little late but wouldn't you like to know why? Our sources tell us that the disappearance was due to an accident! It seems that the star went to the restroom during her break and when returning to the photoshoot, it seems as if the star took a fall down the stairs! How sad! She then was in a coma, not a serious one though, for about a week. The star was released a week later, and made her disappearance, before returning. But what we would like to know is why the star is only sticking to modeling now, and not acting. What could have had happened with that fall? We will find out and inform! _

_0_

Sana's first year of middle school past with little incidents, due to her not interacting without anyone but Tamachi and Seiji, who are actually distant cousins. It seemed that her blindness was permanent. She made the decision to tell everyone the truth.

Sana made her way, learning to use a cane, to the radio broadcasting station. She wore a cap and sunglasses. It was a stop and soon she heard the blink for go. She made her way across.

Unfortunately, that was when a driver was carelessly speeding and hit Sana.

* * *

Eh? Sana in an accident? I swear, careless drivers are the worst! Who ever it is shall be cursed!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5~! I would love reviews please, even if they are simple ones! But I'm not forcing you :O

* * *

Sana awoke to darkness. She moaned. It was hard for her, only to imagine what was what.

"Sana!" Her mother yelled. "Finally, you're awake!"

"How long have I've been out."

"A month. The damn press is making a big deal out of it. But no one knows what hospital you're at, only Rei and I know."

"oh, good" She simply said, and went into the darkness again.

* * *

"_And for today, Dan Radio Broadcast is happy to say that today's guest will be the one and only, Sana Kurata!" _

"_Hi~Hi! _

"_So, Sana, is it true?"_

"_What is?" _

"_That you have a secret lover?"_

"_Ah, that? No, he's just a very good friend." _

"_Well moving on, what about the accident?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_So you're saying both are true?" _

"_Um, I guess, ahaha." _

"_Tell us about both of them." _

"_Well it'll take a while."_

"_We have enough time."_

"_And what I'm going to say is going to be very shocking and I do not want sympathy! It happened and I love my life now."_

"_Whatever happened must be big, so please tell our listeners what they want to know."_

"_Well the one with the stairs happened a while ago. I was working on an ad when my eyes started to get blurry, but I thought nothing of it. I went to the restroom during my break and it was out of order. SO I went up to the upper floor restrooms. Coming down the stairs, my eyes got blurry. That was when I tripped. After that fall, it affected my life very much. I lived with the consequences, and even now I continue to. After meeting Tamachi and Seiji, my life was okay. But living with it…I distanced myself with everyone, and just imagined. I am living in darkness now and will probably continue doing so." _

"_What happened that day…?" _

"_I'm sorry, but I decided to tell everyone the truth. To everyone, I am sorry I kept this to myself. I hope you can forgive me." _

"_Please Sana, don't cry. Do you want to continue?" _

"_Yes, I have too." _

"_Please continue." _

"_After that day, my entire life changed. I distanced myself from friends and work. I can only imagine now. What happened that day…really is hard for me to handle. That day I woke up in the hospital, I was informed to having anemia. Its symptoms are fatigue, dizziness, fainting, low blood pressure, paleness, coldness, weakness, rapid heart rate, and chest pains. Also due to it, I also have panic attacks. I also was informed to have…temporary…blindness._

"_I was okay with it at first. It was only temporary. That was when I met Tamachi, who helped me. I then became frustrated because after a while the doctors didn't know if it was temporary. I was stuck in darkness. Only to imagine the sky, clouds, moon, stars, sea, and such. Only imagining. Then I met Seiji. I meet him and we got into an argument. I recall how it went, as if it happened yesterday. I told him of it. Then I broke down crying. I cried because I knew that I couldn't see the sky, the stars, or anything. I cried because it happened to me. I cried in his arms as he tried to comfort me. Then, a few months later, I decide to tell everyone. Which was supposed to be two months ago…? I was using a cane that day, wanting to learn on my own._

"_It was only then that I had accepted the fact that I was blind. I mean Kami-sama wanted it for me, to see who my real friends are. I admit I had an incident and that caused me to just withdraw myself from everyone. I was depressed. I still am but I'm managing."_

"_Thank you, Sana, for your story."_

* * *

Hayama couldn't believe it. All this time Sana couldn't see anything. It explained why she always had a blank look and she was always holding onto that guy. The girl that he loved needed him. She was crying out to him with those blank eyes and he never noticed. Then she just stopped talking to everyone but those guys, all because he couldn't answer to her pleas. He was blinded (AN: no pun intended .) and now she probably didn't want him in her life now. What was he going to do?

* * *

OH! Finally! Akito has seen the truth!


End file.
